The Prince Fights Back
The Prince Fights Back (爆死ドドリア! ベジータの恐るべき衝撃波, Bakushi Dodoria! Bejita no Osorubeki Shogekiha) is the fourteenth episode of the Namek Saga and the forty-ninth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on May 23, 1990. Its original American air date was October 18th, 1997. Summary Dodoria scours the area, trying to locate Krillin, Gohan, and Dende. However, he begins to run out of patience as they continue to hide. Krillin says that they should lay low until he decides to give up and leave. Unable to locate the hiding Z Fighters, a furious Dodoria launches a massive blast from the air that obliterates everything in the area below. Dodoria laughs, thinking that he has succeeded in eliminating the meddling Earthlings. He thinks back to himself how Frieza had shown interest about finding out their identities, but confirms to himself that it does not matter who they were, as long as they're dead now. Dodoria speeds off, however, Krillin and Gohan had managed to react in time to get to safety. As they watch Dodoria leaving, Gohan admits that they were cutting it close, and Krillin agrees as he loosens his grip on Dende, whom he managed to yank out from under the blast also. Krillin asks Dende if he can fly and Dende says that he can as he begins to hover beside them. Elsewhere, Bulma is in a bathtub when her father, Dr. Brief, contacts her through a radio transmission. Bulma tells him that the alien warriors have already obtained four of the Dragon Balls. She notifies him that their ship was destroyed by a few scouts and that she does not know how they would get back to Earth. Dr. Brief reassures her that Goku is on his way and will be on planet Namek in six days. Meanwhile, Goku is training under twenty times Earth's normal gravity in his spaceship. He proceeds to the fridge to clean it out. He has eaten so much that he falls on the bed to relax. Dodoria is seen flying back, confirming to himself that it is going to take much longer to find the last few Dragon Balls without their scouters. He also states that the planet looks the same all over, making it that much harder to locate the villages. Out of impatience, he then concludes that they should just blow the whole planet up and be done with it. As Dodoria makes his way back to the Namekian village to rejoin his comrades, he is again blindsided and knocked into the water below. Dodoria plummets deep into the water before picking himself up to see that this time his attacker is Vegeta. Vegeta explains that he had been waiting for Dodoria to get separated from Frieza and Zarbon so he could tear him limb from limb. Dodoria tells Vegeta to leave or he will be forced to mutilate him. Vegeta is unafraid and tells Dodoria to attack. However, he is well aware of Dodoria's fear since Dodoria has apparently followed Vegeta's actions. Dodoria asks Vegeta for his scouter so that he may overlook Vegeta's arrogance. Vegeta then removes his scouter and tosses it to the ground before stepping on it and breaking it. This greatly annoys Dodoria, since he stated he needed a scouter in order to locate the rest of the villages. Vegeta then states that his power has increased and that Dodoria should be well aware of this as he must have sensed his power increase from his prior battle with Cui. Due to his ability to sense his opponent's energy, Vegeta states that he no longer needs a scouter. Dodoria tells Vegeta that he ran into the Earthlings earlier and that his skills would not have allowed him to locate them. Vegeta is unaware of Gohan and Krillin's presence and disregards this. He then declares that Dodoria is afraid of his power. Dodoria begins to panic. Dodoria takes a few steps back before remembering his conversation with Zarbon about Vegeta's deadly Saiyan potential to increase his might after every near-death experience. Dodoria does not want to believe this and gets enraged out of his frustration. He begins to relentlessly blast at Vegeta nonstop. After the smoke clears, Vegeta quickly appears behind Dodoria and twists him around, grabbing his arms in a tight grip and pulling them back forcefully. Vegeta declares that Dodoria is no match for his new-found abilities. Dodoria begins to beg for his life and tells Vegeta that he will reveal the secret of his Saiyan home planet's destruction if he spares him. Vegeta releases him from his grip and declares that Dodoria tell him immediately. Dodoria then reveals that the Planet Vegeta was not destroyed by meteoric collision, as everyone believed, but was destroyed by Frieza. He explains how the Saiyans were a useful tool for a period of time, since they turned into overgrown apes and terrorized entire civilizations. This was a good way to eliminate inhabitants and acquire planets for Frieza. However, they were growing in power and were beginning to pose a threat. Dodoria explains that Frieza feared the power of the Saiyans and that he had to do something in order to avoid future uprisings. And as a result, the Saiyan race was eliminated along with their home planet and the leader of the Saiyans as well as Vegeta's father, King Vegeta. Dodoria concludes that Vegeta should not feel too upset since Frieza did spare his life and kept him for further service when he could have executed him just as easily. Vegeta is shocked by the news of his planet's destruction, but reveals that he no longer cares about the fate of his planet, his father, or his race. He states that he is simply upset at how he allowed Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria to control and abuse him for all those years. Dodoria takes this opportunity to lift himself off the ground and begins to trail off, realizing that Vegeta's even more enraged. As his aura begins to overflow around him, Vegeta charges a powerful blast. Dodoria panics and tries to run for his life by jolting into the sky and yelling for his master. However, the ruthless and disloyal Saiyan is unimpressed by Dodoria's attempt to escape, and mercilessly finishes him off with a single energy blast, obliterating Dodoria in midair. Meanwhile, Goku is seen training under twenty times Earth's gravity. He promises to turn up the gravity after performing a few push ups. As Goku trains, Vegeta's blast leaves a dust cloud in the air, and the remnants of Dodoria are reduced to ashes. Vegeta is seen overjoyed by his own increase in strength, which has allowed him to eliminate the proud and elite Dodoria. Battles *Vegeta vs. Dodoria Cast Trivia *Although Vegeta hears from Dodoria the truth about his Saiyan home planet's destruction and becomes surprised, it is possible that he had an idea that this event took place prior as he had a conversation with Nappa and Raditz to that extent. However, Dodoria confirmed that this truly did take place and that Frieza was responsible, erasing all other possibilities and finally confirming the truth to Vegeta, which he had suspected all along. *In the Ocean Dub, when Zarbon's scouter breaks, Dodoria says "Zarbon, what was that?" But in the flashback Dodoria has while he encounters Vegeta, he says "What was that, Zarbon?" *When Vegeta lets Dodoria's arms go, the yellow "back" of Vegeta's Battle Armor is not colored for one frame. *When Dodoria begins to tell Vegeta the truth about Planet Vegeta's destruction, Vegeta's eyes are completely darkened. It is not clear if this is an animation error, or to hint at what Vegeta is about to do. Gallery Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z